


Getting Ready

by ZippyElly



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyElly/pseuds/ZippyElly
Summary: Souyo Secret Santa for UsagiAkachan on Tumblr! Happy Holidays! <3





	Getting Ready




End file.
